


Cuy ogir'olar

by howlsmovingcastles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingcastles/pseuds/howlsmovingcastles
Summary: MANDO'A:Cuy ogir'olar;[COO-ee oh-GEER-oh-LAR]It's neither here nor there.A compilation of what's going to be 100 ficlets all surrounding Hevy, Rex, Domino Squad, and the two padawans that come into their life. Not all fics will be romantic and some will be more character based, and I can't even lie, most of this is self indulgence because there is no hevy or rex content giving those two the love they deserve.





	1. The costs of war can never be truly accounted for

S1E20; The costs of war can never be truly accounted for.

* * *

 

  PROMPT;

“So… I just realized… that I’ve been shot.”

  
           Look. Blast through clankers. Give covering fire to brothers. Repeat. It was a monotone ritual for Hevy at this point, one he had gotten reaccustomed to after being found on Rishi. Despite being temporarily MIA/KIA, he was found barely kicking it in the aftermath of the battle underneath a charred control panel. Apparently, the piece of junk saved his life. As his thoughts drifted as they got closer to the evac point, he vaguely felt a piercing sensation but brushed it off as the shuttle came into view. With a few generous rounds from his Z-6, he slowly backed into the shuttle, taking the hand of Fives and the Jedi padawan helping on this excursion. As Shaak Ti's apprentice, she considered herself more of a "consular" and back line supporter, what ever that meant, but in this moment I was thankful for her as battle euphoria wore off and the burning in my thigh began to make sense.

           “So… I just realized… that I’ve been shot.”

           Her head swivels and she immediately goes from joking with the rest of Domino to catching me as I stumbled forward, finally becoming aware of the pulsating heat coming from the side of my leg. Gently, she uses her yellow hands to remove my armor and proceeds to do weird jedi shit to my leg as Fives goes to get bacta from the medical kits. 

           "Well, it seems this was a late realization, but no major damage has been sustained to your leg. You'll probably whine more about the temporary limp you're about to have over anything else." 

           And just like that, her fleeting touch is gone and I can do more and grunt in approval before she smiles and nods her montraled head at me before she gets up to talk to Rex. And just like that, I wish I could kick myself for not saying more.


	2. Sometimes, Accepting Help is Harder Than Offering It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write turns into angst, here's some character exposition about my jedi and the early stages about her feelings for Hevy!

S2E7; "Sometimes, accepting help is harder than offering it"

* * *

 

Prompt;

“You can lie to yourself but don’t lie to me.”

 

  
           It's been hours since I failed, and yet the ringing in my head is still there, and when I look at my hands the blood is as well. There's so many thoughts and emotions, my brain screaming how I've made the wrong call. And it's not usual I question my place in this war, but knowing I directly lead to the death of my men shakes me. The jedi code tells us that there are no emotions but how can one have no emotions in war? How can someone not empathize and love their men after seeing what we have to see? Loving your men shouldn't be a weakness and yet I'm currently being crippled by my self doubt due to loving my men.

  
           I can hear the gentle tap of his footsteps before he even reaches my door, and I already know who it is. Hevy. Like all his brother his steps are clipped but after his incident on Rishi he seems favor his left leg, a minute difference but one all the same. Many masters say that the clones are just blank slates and I instinctively think that they know no clones. From his head to his toes to even the way he breathes, each clone is different from his brothers. I try to slow my breathing before he reaches the door; he already has enough troubles and I can't make him bear mine.

  
           "Y'know, locking yourself in a poorly lit room helps nothing, General?"

  
           And then there he is, abruptly in my space and snatching me out of my thoughts. The light halo's in behind him like an angel, if one was to believe such things existed. All he has to do is show up in my mere presence and my thoughts fade away and my perilous jedi facade switches back on.

  
           "Anakin isn't here for this mission, so I had to take the duty of after mission brooding." My teeth crack into a sharp smile and I crinkle my eyes to make the joke seem genuine. People tend to forget your sorrow if you can make them laugh.

  
           "Humor's well and good, sir, but hiding your emotions from others isn't. You did all you could today. Forgive yourself and have a toast to the lost with the rest of us." His hand is on my shoulder as I stare up at him. He means the best, but how can I give a toast to those who died by my call?

  
           "Hevy, you worry too much. I'm fine, and I have mission report to send. I'll be there in spirit." Lying comes so easy to me now. The smile that is almost too sharp and jaded appears on my face and I try to push my way out of the cramped room when a warm and heavy hand stops me yet again.

  
           "You can lie to yourself but don’t lie to me, sir. We're a team." The phrase is cool and concise, but burns with intensity, just like Hevy. Everything he does and says is emotionally charged and sparking. I can't say no to that, I owe him and those I let down today that much; I guess I could go for a round of bittersweet drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still short but this one is over 500 words! I'm still so surprised anyone else is reading this and leaving kudos and comments but I love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy this is so short askldhaskdh. It's been Literal Years since I've written so I'm using these ficlet prompts as a way to dip my toes into the water before I start on my planned long fic with these characters! This one and the next will more than likely be incredibly short as character expositions but hopefully chapters will become consistently 500-1k words after that!


End file.
